


Five Mermaids Make a Dragon Heel

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu Dragneel and Happy pay Mermaid Heel a visit.
Relationships: Beth Vanderwood/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Arania Webb, Natsu Dragneel/Kagura Mikazuchi, Natsu Dragneel/Millianna, Natsu Dragneel/Risley Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Five Mermaids Make a Dragon Heel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[FMMDH]**

**Five Mermaids Make a Dragon Heel**

**[FMMDH]**

**Mermaid Heel's Restaurant/Guildhall, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X792**

While on their long training session, Natsu Dragneel and his Exceed partner, Happy, had found themselves arriving at the restaurant that also served as the female-exclusive Mermaid Heel Magic Guild's headquarters. Considering that they did not exactly have a travel plan in mind as they trained, the two chose to visit their friends at Mermaid Heel as customers upon which they learned something shocking had happened when they left their own guild, Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail disbanded?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed upon hearing the news.

Seated at a booth, Natsu tried to comprehend what he heard while the five Mermaid Heel Wizards that competed in the previous year's Grand Magic Games shot him sympathetic looks as they sat alongside him. In front of Natsu was the cat-loving Millianna who held a similarly despondent Happy followed by the chubby Risley Law and the swordswoman Kagura Mikazuchi, and at Natsu's right, there was the youthful Beth Vanderwood and the spider-themed Araña Webb in that order.

Exhaling tiredly, Natsu finally asked calmly. "Why?"

Kagura shook her head sadly. "No one's quite sure. Master Makarov just announced that Fairy Tail would be disbanded and then vanished without a trace. I have heard that some members found new jobs in different guilds, the Rune Knights, and Sorcerer Magazine, but I can't tell where everyone is at now."

Araña then inputted carefully. "Well, it probably should've been expected, Natsu. Your guild went up against Tartaros and was lucky to get out of there alive. Most people would probably want to quit the guild life after an experience like that."

Natsu turned away guiltily as he thought about his fellow Dragon Slayers losing their own Dragon parents among other things. "I didn't even think about what the others were going through after that whole mess. I just figured that we'd get through that stronger than before as we always did." He then slunk into his seat. "I could've at least stayed a little longer to get a real answer and say goodbye, if nothing else."

"That would've been nice." Happy sadly agreed which prompted Millianna to hold him tight.

"Ah, you poor kitty-kitty, you." Millianna said, sharing Happy's sadness.

Risley looked towards Natsu and said. "At the risk of touching a sensitive topic, Natsu, but have you thought about joining a different guild in case anything ever happened to Fairy Tail?" She then uncomfortably added. "Which it did, I suppose."

Showing a reflective look, Natsu shrugged as lost as he sounded. "I don't know, Risley. I mean, sure, sometimes I felt unappreciated, mad, and restless enough to consider leaving, but Fairy Tail was my home for a good chunk of my life. I don't know where else I could go now."

Beth then optimistically stated. "Then maybe you can make your own guild!"

"Huh?" Both girls and boys alike could not help but wonder at Beth's exclamation.

The latter then went on saying. "Even if Fairy Tail doesn't come back the way it was before, that doesn't mean you can't try to make a guild of your own, like I think Fairy Tail's founders did in the past."

Millianna then inputted with a grin. "If you can get some old friends to join alongside some new ones, the merrier!"

Thinking it over, Natsu replied. "But wouldn't that make me the Guild Master, though? Could I even be ready for that sort of thing?"

"You took care of me since I was an egg, Nastu, so I don't see why not." Happy said helpfully.

Exchanging smiles with her guild members, Kagura turned to Natsu as she said. "You'll never know, if you don't try, Natsu."

Showing an excited smile, Natsu got out of the booth exclaiming. "Yeah, you're all right, girls! Thanks! Come on, Happy, let's go to Crocus and spread the word!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered before then adding with a drop of sweat. "As soon as Millianna lets me go first."

Turning back to a smirking Millianna, Natsu soon find himself caught in the former's Binding Magic and brought straight into a kiss with her in front of the surprised group. After savoring the lip contact a bit, Millianna pulled back and winked at a bewildered Natsu saying. "What? Were you thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, Natsu?"

Quickly recomposing herself from the sight, Araña ultimately shrugged with an eager smile as she said. "Good point, Millianna." She then used her Thread Magic to pull Natsu out of the tubes and straight into her own face for a kiss.

"Hey!" Millianna yelled in complaint.

As a nearby Beth struggled to figure out what was going on, Risley turned to Kagura and they exchanged a devious smile before they used their combined Gravity Magic to pull a still shocked Natsu from a miffed Araña and into the latter's arms.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked unsurely.

Risley giggled as Kagura answered in amusement. "To my understanding, Natsu, you can be quite easily dominated, depending on the situation." She then kissed Natsu with her tongue sticking into his mouth before Risley, having been made slim from her own use of Gravity Magic, tapped Kagura on the shoulder, who then gave Natsu straight to Risley for a kiss as well.

As soon as Risley broke apart the kiss, she teasingly told a blushing Natsu. "Sorry, Natsu, but you taste so good."

"Excuse me?" Beth finally called out to her guildmates, who then blanched out in embarrassment upon realizing that they had been smooching Natsu in front of the youngest of their group. Just before the four older women could apologize for their behavior, however, Beth quickly pulled the Fire Dragon Slayer away from Risley, so that she could lock lips with him herself.

"Seriously, what's going on here?!" Happy finally shouted in aggravation from his spot in Millianna's arms as the other Mermaid Heel members jolted from the sight.

Breaking apart the kiss, Beth giggled and told a shellshocked Natsu. "It's okay, Natsu. Fairy Sphere, or not, I'm probably just a year younger than you physically, which makes this okay in my book." Turning to her friends, she then added. "It's like you said, girls, he's a keeper."

"Beth!" Araña, Risley, Kagura, and Millianna finally shouted in complete frustration in response to her words.

**[FMMDH]**

**Got the idea after my prior one-shot depicting Natsu as a behind the scenes employee of Mermaid Heel, but it was originally meant to be a lemon before I decided to save up time and brainpower by making it less graphic in content. As much as I want to read about Natsu "doing it" with Team Mermaid Heel, a sixsome is incredibly hard to pull off. I also wanted to do more depictions of Fairy Girls characters and Natsu-centric lemons, but there's always time constraints, so you know.**

**In any event, while I do like making depictions of pairings that have either never been done before or rarely done at all, I plan on this and Inherited Blade of the Naruto fandom being my last one-shots for now, so that I can focus on updating previous works and posting longer stories, but once I learn the White Wizard's real name, I will update The Fire Dragon and the White Wizard to better accommodate the circumstances. Just wish it would be revealed sooner rather than later because it unfortunately was not "Elentir".**


End file.
